Blind Date
by how-i-met-my-otp
Summary: AU where Lily sets two of her friends (Barney and Robin) up on a blind date with each other.


"You'll like her." Lily promised, putting the finishing touches on her painting.

"I told you this isn't what I need right now." Barney responded, hesitant. It had been just under a month since his break up with Shannon. He wore a suit and his hair was short, but he wasn't over her, not even close. He had been sleeping around constantly, slowly burying his feelings away, and he knew that the last thing he needed was more piled on top. He didn't want to like someone. He knew he couldn't bear to go through that kind of agony again.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the answer to these feelings you're having isn't meaningless sex with random strangers, but a new relationship that could actually go somewhere?"

"Relationship?" Barney sounded disgusted, "Lily, I am _done _with relationships. Relationships are for losers."

"I knew you'd say that!" She smiled, continuing excitedly, "You two are perfect for each other, seriously. You'll see!"

Barney rolled his eyes, having long forgotten the idea of soul-mates, or "the one" or whatever he used to rattle on about when the spoke of Shannon.

…

"I told you I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now!" Robin folded her arms over her chest.

"That's the best part though!" Lily rushed over to Robin, smiling enthusiastically. "He's the same way. You two are perfect for each other. You'll see!"

Robin considered this, thinking that maybe if she went on a date with someone similar to her they might understand that she wanted to keep things casual. She was sick of the guys who were looking for something serious. It was as if all of a sudden, everyone around her wanted to get married and began lactating at the sheer thought of babies. She didn't want to get married or raise a family, and she was beginning to think she was the only one who thought that way.

"Okay. Okay. I'll meet him."

Lily grinned at the idea of her two best friends together. She had wanted them to meet for ages, and now seemed to be the perfect time to make it happen. The countless similarities between them were too hard to ignore, and she couldn't shake the feeling that they belonged together.

…

The restaurant where Lily had arranged for them to meet was stunning. Crystal chandeliers hung elegantly from the ceiling, above silk covered tables lit with candles. Robin entered in a short, navy blue dress, with her hair falling softly over her shoulders. Barney wasn't initially keen on coming, but couldn't help but mouth a "wow" when he saw her.

He welcomed her to their table, immediately entranced by her beauty. "You look great." He commented, knowing that it was an understatement.

"Thanks." She said, sitting down across from him, awkwardly racking her brain for a conversation starter. "So um, how do you know Lily?"

"She's my roommate." Barney said, "You?"

"Friend." Robin nodded, opening her menu. There was a long silence, as the two of them secretly admired each other from across the table. A waitress came by and asked if they wanted any drinks.

"Scotch on the rocks." Both said in unison, before exchanging glances.

"You drink scotch?" He asked, impressed.

"I love a scotch old enough to order its own scotch," said Robin with a laugh.

"Lily wasn't kidding when she said I'd like you." He replied in amazement. "I gotta be honest, I'm not so great at this first date stuff. It's been a long time."

"Oh same, I just don't see the point of it all, dinner always feels so long and awkward. It barely makes the sex part worth it."

"I usually just skip the whole dinner thing."

There was a pause. "I'm assuming that began after you and Shannon broke up?"

"Lily told you?"

"Oh come on, you live with that girl, don't tell me you haven't noticed how she's unable to keep anything a secret?" Barney thought back, remembering the countless times Lily has told him something she obviously wasn't supposed to. Robin wasn't kidding.

"God, you must think I'm totally lame." He looked away, embarrassed. He hated to admit it, but he had started to like this girl. The last thing he wanted was for her to know he used to be some sensitive, peace-obsessed hippie who sang about rainbows and love.

"No, of course not! Well, maybe a little bit. But we all had some point in our lives where we were pretty lame." Robin said, half laughing, and looking everywhere but at him.

"Well, well, well." He leaned in, watching her carefully, "Robin Scherbatsky, sounds like _you _have a dirty little secret of your own."

"What? No, I do not." She giggled. "Okay, well maybe I might have some small, minor, unimportant things that I do not share with people, but who doesn't?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, expectantly.

"No." She said sternly.

"Oh come on, you know my embarrassing thing."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me, so it doesn't count." She argued.

He laughed, "Fair enough, but I'll find out eventually."

"What makes you think that?"

He laughed dismissively, "Please."

After a moment, he continued awkwardly, "So, uh, tell me about yourself."

"I'm a journalist, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I just do the fluff pieces at the end of the news, I wouldn't actually call it journalism."

"When channel are you on?" Barney asked.

"Metro News One."

"I'll watch for you." He promised.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. I think you'd be a great reporter."

She smiled, flattered, "Thanks. So, what about you?"

"I wear suits, play laser-tag, say wait-for-it a lot, that's pretty much it."

Robin laughed, somehow already able to tell from her time talking to him that there was more to him then he described.

…

"Lily! Where did you find this girl?" Barney asked excitedly.

"You _did _like her! I knew it."

"Like her? _Like _her? She is the most awesome person I've ever met. She's smart, funny, beautiful, the whole package, and you just _know _she likes it dirty. That's what I was thinking anyway until she proved me right. Man, last night. Best sex I've ever had, which you _know_ is saying something."

"You slept with her?"

"Uh duh? Isn't that the point of a date?"

"The point of a date is to get to know another person."

"Yes, that, and also banging hot chicks."

Lily rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to punch him in the arm. "So, you think you'll see her again?" She asked hopefully.

"We're going out for drinks tonight." He smiled, winking.

"Oh Barney that's great! I'm so happy for you too."

"Woah, slow your roll, Lil, not like we're getting married or anything. Neither of us are looking for anything serious."

"I didn't say you were…"

"I don't wanna be her boyfriend or anything." He added, defensively. "So, uh, did she say anything about me?" He asked after a moment, hope in his wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, she actually texted me about you last night."

"What'd she say?"

"Uh uh. Confidential."

"Oh, come on, Lil'."

Lily gave in, reading the texts and watching a boyish smile spread across his face.

…

Lily arrived at the bar an hour early to meet with Robin, who she was pleased to see looked beyond stunning. She sat down at the booth across from her, quietly reminding herself of her sexuality and resisting the urge to order a martini.

"Someone's excited for her date tonight!" Lily said, referring to Robin's outfit.

"You know, I actually am." She replied thoughtfully.

"It seems like you guys really hit it off last night."

"Okay well don't start planning our wedding or anything… but yeah. I like him. He's funny and attractive and not all 'I love you' 'I'm looking for a serious relationship' like the other guys I meet."

"I knew you two were perfect for each other." Lily replied smugly.

…

Eight years later, Lily looked up at the couple, about to get married, knowing that she couldn't have been more correct when she said those words. There was a rare, undeniable chemistry between them that she had seen before they had even met. She watched them with a sense of accomplishment, never having seen them as happy as they were together.


End file.
